


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Office, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Doctor Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dramedy, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Nurse Jeonghan, Office worker Seungcheol, Quickburn, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Whirlwind Romance, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	Untitled

**5:12 PM**

"Having a long day so far?"

Jeonghan rubbed the sides of his forehead tiredly and sighed."You honestly have no idea."Joshua smiled sympathetically at him and patted him on the arm."Don't worry."He reassured the older."I'm sure you'll get through it,you always do."


End file.
